The earlier cases by the same inventor Pacione disclose an anchor sheet which can be supplied as a small or large module, with or without a pre-attached decorative covering. These earlier cases also disclose the anchor sheet as a modular unit which can form a contiguous mass of anchor sheet. Such a contiguous mass can be formed by attaching the anchor sheets together by some form of overlap or by abutting the anchor sheets to each other and using an overlap of decorative covering or tape. Such mass can be free floating or attached to the floor